Omanyte
|backcolor = |name = Omanyte |jname = (オムナイト Omnite) |image = Omanyte.png |ndex = 138 |evofrom = None |evointo = Omastar |gen = Generation I |pronun = Ohm-Ah-NITE |hp = 35 |atk = 40 |def = 100 |satk = 90 |sdef = 55 |spd = 35 |total = 355 |species = Spiral Pokémon |type = / |height = 1'04" |weight = 16.5 lbs |ability = Swift Swim Shell Armor |color = Blue |gender = 12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Omanyte (オムナイト Omnite) is a / -type Pokémon, and is a Fossil Pokémon. Not found in the wild, Omanyte can only be obtained by resurrecting it from the Helix Fossil. Appearance Omanyte is a snail-like Pokémon that died out millions of years ago. It has many tentacles, which it used to crawl along the muddy seafloor. It has two large eyes that just stick out under it's curvy shell. It is based on the ancient sea-creatures Ammonites. Special Abilities Omanyte has the abilities Swift Swim and Shell Armor. Swift Swim allows Omanyte's speed to increase when in the rain while Shell Armor protects Omanyte against Critical Hits. In Anime Omanyte appeared in IL046: Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon along with the other Generation I Pokémon. It also made an appearance in JL163: Fossil Fools in the Ruins of Alph. Omanyte made a short appearance in DP108: Dealing With Defensive Types. Evolution Omanyte evolves into Omastar at level 40. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Omanyte| redblue=Revive from Helix Fossil| rbrarity=One| yellow=Revive from Helix Fossil| yrarity=One| goldsilver=Trade| gsrarity=None| crystal=Trade| crarity=None| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Revive from Helix Fossil| frlgrarity=One| diamondpearl=Revive from Helix Fossil| dprarity=Fossil| platinum=Revive from Helix Fossil| ptrarity=Fossil| heartgoldsoulsilver=Revive from Helix Fossil (HeartGold Only)| hgssrarity=Fossil| blackwhite=Revive from Helix Fossil| bwrarity=Fossil| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Omanyte| redblue=Although long extinct, in rare cases, it can be genetically resurrected from fossils.| yellow=An ancient Pokémon that was recovered from a fossil. It swims by cleverly twisting its 10 tentacles about.| gold=Revived from an ancient fossil, this Pokémon uses air stored in its shell to sink and rise in water.| silver=This Pokémon from ancient times is said to have navigated the sea by adeptly twisting its 10 tentacles.| crystal=In prehistoric times, it swam on the sea floor, eating plankton. Its fossils are sometimes found.| ruby=Omanyte is one of the ancient and long-since-extinct Pokémon that have been regenerated from fossils by people. If attacked by an enemy, it withdraws itself inside its hard shell.| sapphire=Omanyte is one of the ancient and long-since-extinct Pokémon that have been regenerated from fossils by people. If attacked by an enemy, it withdraws itself inside its hard shell.| emerald=One of the ancient and long-since-extinct Pokémon that have been regenerated from fossils by humans. If attacked, it withdraws into its hard shell.| firered=A prehistoric Pokémon that lived in the primordial sea, it swims by twisting its 10 tentacles about.| leafgreen=Although long extinct, in rare cases, it can be genetically resurrected from fossils.| diamond=A Pokémon that was resurrected from a fossil using modern science. It swam in ancient seas.| pearl=A Pokémon that was resurrected from a fossil using modern science. It swam in ancient seas.| platinum=A Pokémon that was resurrected from a fossil using modern science. It swam in ancient seas.| heartgold=Revived from an ancient fossil, this Pokémon uses air stored in its shell to sink and rise in water.| soulsilver=This Pokémon from ancient times is said to have navigated the sea by adeptly twisting its 10 tentacles.| black=A Pokémon that was resurrected from a fossil using modern science. It swam in ancient seas.| white=A Pokémon that was resurrected from a fossil using modern science. It swam in ancient seas.| }} Origins Omanyte appears to be based on the ammonite, a type of extinct underwater creature Trivia *Omanyte shares its cry with Machop. Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Water Pokémon Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 10 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Water 3 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line